Put That Woman First
by littleangelinlove
Summary: Rory and Tristan... enough said. *AU!*


Title: Put That Woman First Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Summary: Tristan and Rory, enough said. AU!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Rory stopped in her tracks when she heard their song flowing through the rooms of Madelyn's house. Her heart stopped even more when she noticed the voice singing it. She turned around and saw that people have parted, making a path between the two of them.  
  
He stared her in the eyes, while singing his heart out.  
  
:::: Oooh...ooh...ooh...ooh... (Yeah)  
  
If they gleam in the sun  
  
while they spin and they fit on my truck then {I could remember}  
  
And if it came in the sack  
  
No stems no seeds in the bag girl {I could remember}  
  
And if they drip from my wrist and they look like they shine like new then  
  
{I could remember}  
  
But Ohhh girl  
  
I forgot to be your lover  
  
If it wasn't for the 9 to 5  
  
Double-up overtime then {I could remember}  
  
If it wasn't for the Sunday all star  
  
weekend games girl {I could remember}  
  
And if it wasn't for the dough  
  
Gettin fifty g's a show girl ya know that {I could remember}  
  
But silly me, silly me  
  
Ohhh  
  
Tell me how could I ever forget to be your lover  
  
Now I realize that you need love too (Oh, yeah)  
  
Spend my life makin' love to you  
  
Oh, girl  
  
Oh, I forgot to be your lover  
  
When she starts bringin' up old dirt  
  
And the fights keep getting worse (Oh, brother)  
  
Findin' numbers in her purse  
  
Better put that woman first (Yeah)  
  
And you know she ain't wearin' her ring (Oh, no)  
  
When she starts playin' little games  
  
Comin' in late from work  
  
You better put that woman first  
  
If it wasn't for the make up on my shirt  
  
Still I'd be chasin' skirts then {I could remember}  
  
And if it wasn't for that fight last night  
  
You smashin out my headlights then {I could remember}  
  
If it wasn't for parole  
  
Steady duckin' my P O girl you know {I could remember}  
  
But silly me, silly me, babe  
  
Tell me how could I ever forget to be your lover  
  
Now I realize that you need love too  
  
Spend my life makin' love to you  
  
Oh, girl  
  
Oh, I forgot to be your lover  
  
When she starts bringin' up old dirt (Bringin' up old shhhh)  
  
And the fights keep getting worse  
  
(Oh...oh...oh...oh...)  
  
Findin' numbers in her purse (I'm tellin' you, brother)  
  
Better put that woman first (You better put your woman first)  
  
And you know she ain't wearin' her ring (Oh, yeah)  
  
When she starts playin' little games (I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm tellin' you, brother)  
  
Comin' in late from work  
  
You better put that woman first (Put that woman first)  
  
{So many times} Actin like it wasn't really nothin'  
  
{So many ways} Kept to myself, always runnin'  
  
{So many games} All that I sin  
  
{So many words} I need you to stay  
  
{Always came first} Even though sometimes fallin'  
  
second  
  
{Came down to love} You know I had to win the last race  
  
{Spend some time} Put in some work  
  
{And for better or worse} Always put that woman first  
  
When she starts bringin' up old dirt  
  
And the fights keep getting worse (Gettin' worse)  
  
Findin' numbers in her purse (In her purse)  
  
Better put that woman first (Put that woman first)  
  
And you know she ain't wearin' her ring (Ooh, yeah)  
  
When she starts playin' little games (Her little games)  
  
Comin' in late from work (I'mma say it again)  
  
You better put that woman first (Put that woman, put that woman first)  
  
When she starts bringin' up old dirt  
  
And the fights keep getting worse (She's gonna leave you)  
  
Findin' numbers in her purse  
  
Better put that woman first (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
And you know she ain't wearin' her ring (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
When she starts playin' little games (Yeah, yeah)  
  
Comin' in late from work  
  
You better put that woman first::::  
  
While Tristan sang the song to her, he saw all the emotions in her eyes, and he knew she was remembering all their times together in the past year. Good and bad..  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
"Rory! Please! Just go out with me this once. please." Tristan was on his knees in the middle of the quad, holding a dozen sunflowers, her favorite flower, begging her for one date.  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile. No boy had ever done anything so embarrassing just to get her to go on a date with him. Although, she hadn't been asked out very many times. She stared into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Okay, Tristan. I'll go out with you." Rory said, grabbed the flowers from him, and disappeared with a swish of her skirt.  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
"I had a lovely night, Tristan. Thank you." Rory said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. At the last moment, Tristan turned his head and captured her lips on his. They kissed for what seemed like hours, tingles and shocks flowing through both of their arms.  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
"Rory Gilmore, will you be my girlfriend?" Tristan had asked, over the intercom of the school. Rory sunk into her seat, blushing furiously. After their date last night, Tristan hadn't spoken to her.  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
"Grandma, grandpa? This is my boyfriend, Tristan DuGrey." Rory said, introducing them formally at their annual Friday dinner. "DuGrey? You aren't Janlan's grandson, are you?" Richard asked.  
  
Loralei and Rory grinned at one another, each mouthing in unison, "He's in." And giggling uncontrollably.  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
It was Rory and Tristan's one month anniversary. When she arrived at school, however, she wasn't in for a pleasant surprise. She had been expecting Tristan to be at her locker, waiting, but he wasn't. She opened her locker, thinking that maybe he had left her something. Again, he hadn't.  
  
She heard his voice down the hall and she whipped her head around, seeing him flirting with a senior. She turned on her heel and didn't look back.  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
2 Weeks after their break up, Rory was sitting at home alone. It was raining outside, so she had decided to stay in and read. She heard a knock on the door, so when she went to answer it, she was surprised to see a Tristan, sopping wet, face wet from rain and tears, standing on her porch.  
  
"Tristan?! What's wrong?" Rory asked him, instantly letting him in. "Rory, I am so sorry." Tristan said, looking her in the eyes. "Sorry? Sorry for what, Tristan?" Rory asked, looking him in the eyes. Instantly she remembered. He had cheated on her. Rory's face fell as she backed away from Tristan. "Rory. please." Tristan said, stepping closer to her. Rory continued stepping away. "Tristan. I think you should leave." Rory said, her voice barely audible. "Rory, I love you!" Tristan choked out. Rory's eyes widened in surprise. Tristan nodded, taking Rory's silence as a bad thing, and made his way for the door. "I love you, too." Rory whispered, looking at him. Tristan whipped around and swooped her up in his arms.  
  
//Flashback\\\  
  
"He'll never love you, Gilmore. You're a conquest. I'm surprised you kept him this long." Summer said evilly, glaring at Rory and turning around, walking off down the hall.  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
"Rory, I'm always going to love you. But, I don't think this is working." Tristan had told her, 5 months into their relationship. 6 months, if you count the month before they had broken up.  
  
Rory's eyes began to sting. 'No, you aren't giving him the satisfaction. You will not cry, Loralei Gilmore. You aren't going to cry.' Rory thought to herself, before turning away, head held high, and walked into her next class.  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
"Tristan, I knew you never loved me. But breaking up with me because of some other girl, and then telling me you'd always love me? That's low DuGrey, even for you." Rory said, 2 days after their break up when she saw him sitting with his arms around McKayla, the newest Junior at Chilton.  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
It was the last day of their junior year, 2 months after their 2nd break up. Rory just wanted to get out of there. She needed 3 months to get away, to forget Tristan existed. But, that changed.  
  
When Rory walked out of the building, she was shocked to see that everyone was still there. She had stayed back to avoid this very thing, running into Tristan, or anyone else. She headed to the car her grandparents had bought her for Christmas, and stopped when she saw huge poster board with writing on it.  
  
'Don't leave me like this, Ror. I love you. Don't go spend the summer with you father.' Rory said in her head, utterly confused. It was Tristan's handwriting, yes, but Tristan didn't care about her anymore. Did he?  
  
"Rory. please, don't leave. Give me one more chance." Tristan begged, looking at her. 'What is it with this boy that drives him to make these romantic gestures and than publicly break up with me?' Rory asked herself.  
  
Although, after arguing with her brain, her heart jumped in and made her jump into Tristan's arms. It'd be different this time. at least she thought.  
  
///End of flashbacks\\\  
  
She snapped out of it and stared at Tristan in disbelief. It had been 4 months since they had gotten back together. It was only a month into their senior year, and Tristan was already back into his old routines. He was ditching her for his friends, flirting with other girls, struggling with the idea of breaking up with me. 'Can you do it again? Can you keep putting your heart on the line?' Rory asked herself, her eyes welling with tears.  
  
She looked into Tristan's eyes, searching for something, anything that would give her an answer. She didn't know what to do. She loved Tristan, of course she loved Tristan. Sure, she despised him at first, but now she couldn't live without him. She couldn't live with all the heartache either, though. She knew he loved her, there was no doubt in her mind...  
  
'If he loves you so much, why does he keep putting you through this? Come on Gilmore, be strong! Make up your mind. You can't keep getting hurt like this.' Rory's smarter half had argued. Although, as much as she hated to admit it, her heart was winning. 'Rory, he loves you! You're his only real girlfriend. He gets nervous. Give him one more chance, he can do it.' Rory's heart told her.  
  
Tristan looked at her, his heart racing, his eyes welling up with tears. 'Come on Rory, please, don't do this to us. I need you.' Tristan thought to himself. 'If you needed her so much you wouldn't keep doing this to her.' Tristan's brain said. Tristan was getting angry with himself, because he knew his head was right. He couldn't explain why he continued doing this to Rory. His Rory. the love of his life, the only love in his life. She had started to change him. she really had. And god, he loved her.  
  
Before Rory or Tristan knew what was happening, Rory had flung herself into Tristan's arms and began to sob uncontrollably. Tristan wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close, his head in her hair, smelling her scent.  
  
"I love you." They whispered in unison, still holding onto each other closely.  
  
'You're going to be first Rory. For now on, I'm putting you first.' Tristan thought, the same moment Rory thought, 'This is your last chance Tristan, please don't mess this up.' 


End file.
